The Phoenix's Tears
by Phoenix's death
Summary: Harry is Phoenix and Phoenix is Harry. When the beloved BWL went missing, wizards where looking everywhere for him. Genkai finds a young half-demon boy with no parents, and Yuskue's mom adopts him. what will happen when the wizards come for him? Good luck Hogwarts. rated t cuz im paranoid. I OWN NOTHING! forgot to do disclaimer in story :P Will continue eventualy
1. Prologue

Prologue

The darkness began to invade the small room. A young trembling boy sat in a pile of torn and dirty sheets. Lightning flashed outside, causing the boy to shake harder. Hi cousin, Dudley had the better deal. He was asleep in a warm bed, he had nothing. A look of anger flitted across his face. He wanted his 'family', if he could call them that, dead. He silently cried in his little cupboard. He wanted to leave, and never come back.

When he heard something outside his cupboard, he didn't move. He couldn't. He was afraid, afraid of who it might be, and afraid of who it was. When he didn't hear anything else he tried the door to his cupboard. He let out a small squeak when it actually opened. He hadn't expected it to, therefore he was surprised. When the cupboard make a creaking noise, he paused. Waiting for his uncle to come down and punish him for breaking out. When no one came he ran, opening and shutting the front door as fast as he could without slamming the door. When he got almost 2 miles away, he stopped to catch his breath.

A sudden burning pain flashed in his side, and he fell screaming. Tears flowed uncontrollably down his cheeks. His emerald eyes closed for a second as he takes a shuddering breath. That night the boy known as Harry Potter died. And Phoenix was born.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phoenix woke up inside a light streamed room. He could not remember what happened the night before waking up here. A young woman walked into the room, her blue hair in a pony-tail. Her red eyes showed worry. Seeing him awake her eyes widened. He found it amusing when she ran out yelling, "Genkai-sama! Genkai-sama! He is awake!"

When he heard an old lady speaking, he began to wonder where he was. The air here smelled clean with small traces of taint. He could see everything with clarity. The door opened again, this time a tiny 2 ½ or 3 ft. woman came in.

"And so the fool awakens." The lady, Genkai he believed her name was, said.

"I take offence to that" Phoenix protested.

"You were meant to, idiot." Genkai said. "Now do you know where you are? Little demon." Phoenix stared at her in shock. Demons didn't exist did they? He thought.

"Of course they exist, you your self are one. Or if you weren't before then you are now." Genkai said. Phoenix stared at her, apparently he had been speaking out loud.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked. "Where am I?"

"Do you remember anything before last night?" Genkai asked. 'I won't tell him where he is until he tells me where he's from.' Phoenix's eyes narrowed. . He knew what his past was like, terrible. He was abused and under-fed. If she sent him back, he would kill her. He didn't want to go back.

"What's to ya?" He said, suspicious.

"I'll need to know everything before I found you. If you want to know where you are."

CRASH. BAM.

"HEY GRANDMA!"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Phoenix got up to escape while Genkai yelled profanities at the guy coming up the hallway. He went to leave the through the window, but was grabbed from behind.

"WHOA, you got a death wish kiddo?" Said a gravelly voice. Phoenix growled then let out an ear-piercing shriek. The sound held anger and longing. When Yuskue put his hand over Phoenix's mouth, the shriek stopped. Yuskue was quite surprised when the kid burst into flames.

"HOLY SHIT!" In Phoenix's place sat a, well, a phoenix. Genkai was surprised to a degree. When she found the boy, he had wings that looked like gold.

"See there boy? This is proof that you are a demon." Genkai said, all the while looking down on a phoenix that was bigger than her. Yuskue took one look at this turn of events, and started laughing his ass off. Seriously, how do you look down on something taller than you? Phoenix ruffled his feathers in indignation.

"Well sorry, I wasn't exactly happy about you taking me for a fool." Phoenix said, surprising everyone that he could talk when he had a beak. A noise came from the door sounding suspiciously like someone clearing their throat. Looking over, Phoenix saw a red-head, along with a black-headed boy with gravity defying hair.

"Took you long enough, Kurama, Hiei. We got here and this little guy was trying to escape." Yuskue said indicating Phoenix. Phoenix stared at the two boys, one of which was glaring. (guess who XD)

"So young phoenix, what is your name?" Kurama asked. Phoenix stared at the red-head.

"Phoenix" The young demon said. "Plus, where am I?" He inquired.

"HAHAHAHA, oh the irony. A phoenix demon, named Phoenix!" Yuskue guffawed.

"Young phoenix," Genkai said, giving Yuskue the evil eye. "You will receive answers after you answer mine. Where are you from?" Phoenix stared at her like she was an idiot.

"Is this not England?" Phoenix asked skeptically.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Genkai looked at the young demon. How could he believe he was in England? The poor thing. Not really. She had no doubt he could protect himself if he needed to. The fact that he could already switch between forms shows that he is powerful.

"Little demon, you are from England? You are far from home." Kurama said, ever the responsible one. A poof sounded in the room revealing Phoenix as a human again.

"Where am I then?" Phoenix said, obviously nervous.

"Well, little Neo…." Yuskue started.

"Little….. Neo..." Phoenix said trembling.

"Yeah, a nickname for you! Now, you are in Tokyo." (did I get the place right? If not please tell me.)

"HA, this is perfect. Do ya think I could stay here?" Phoenix asked a cocky grin in place on his face. (ha it rhymed) Genkai looked ready to shoot down the idea, but Yuskue intervened.

"Neo can stay with me on one condition." Yuskue said. Phoenix cocked his head to the side with a questioning gaze.

"Neo must tell us who he really is." Yuskue completed. Phoenix's eyes widened. Genkai could tell he didn't want to tell them.

"Fine, I agree to your terms." Phoenix said, sighing resigned.

"My name was Harry Potter. My parents died when I was two years old in a car crash. I survived with a scar. My guardians abused me and didn't allow me to do anything on my own, and not in the protective way. When I turned 5 I had to do chores, and make dinner. I was abused, constantly beaten. One night, I had wished I could leave and never come back.

If I could, I would kill them. I had then heard a noise outside of the small cupboard under the stairs. I tried the door to escape, and to my surprise, it was open. I had started running the second I got out of the house. I had probably gone about 2 miles before stopping. I had been catching my breath before a searing pain had erupted in my side. Then I woke up here. And you know the rest" Phoenix finished his story with a shrug. Yuskue grinned.

"I think I'll go scare the Uncle and co. out of their mind, maybe even have them arrested. I know! Mom can adopt him and I can have a new little brother!" Genkai sighed. Once Yuskue gets an idea, you can't get him out of it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Phoenix grinned. He could see himself and this guy as family. Hiei looked at the kid thinking something along the lines of, 'Kami help us all if this kid goes evil.'

"I'd love to have a family, one that I can trust, that is." Phoenix said, a grin opening his face up. Yuskue grinned back.

"GREAT!" Yuskue practically screamed. "Now I've got to fhdfedfhgfrhjhrgfjrhvd" Yuskue ran around speaking so fast it was untranslatable. Leaving everyone's eyes spinning.

Phoenix could like having a brother like this. A family that wouldn't use him or hate him for no reason sounded nice.

"I would love that, but on one condition." Yuskue looked at him waiting for the condition. "You'll have to take me with you when you go and put them in their place." Yuskue's grin got wider, becoming almost a shit-eating one. Phoenix gave a similar if not more evil grin.

"ALRIGHT!" Yuskue yelled. "Let's go talk to mom and get her to do the paperwork to adopt you." Phoenix sighed contentedly. He was going to like this family a lot more than the, now pleasantly dubbed, 'Bastard old-farts'.

And now Dumbledore

He snarled. How could this have happened? How could his wards allow the boy out, when they were meant to keep him from escaping the Dursley's? How could they let him out without the permission of the Dursley's? He would not be allowed until the start of the years at Hogwarts! His school was to have been the most FAMOUS school, but now… All of this because of one troublesome boy. He would find this boy, and force him to go to his school.

On with phoenixes!

Yuskue had left about an hour ago, going to find his mom and drag her up to Genkai's, drag her, that is, if she didn't come willingly (they doubt she wouldn't come). A loud thumping sound came from the direction of the stairs outside. Phoenix practically flew outside, standing there waiting for his soon-to-be-big-brother.

When Yuskue came into view he had a woman on his back. The look on her face was one of expectation. When Yuskue let her down, she caught sight of Phoenix.

"Yuskue is this little red-head the one who needs a family?" The woman, probably Yuskue's mother, asked. Phoenix's eyes widened. What did she mean, red-head?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Phoenix heard the words red-head, he ran. He passed by in a blur, going straight to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he could indeed tell, that he did have red hair. But that wasn't all, his eyes, instead of lovely emerald green, they were gold with hints of emerald when the light hit them right. The color complimented his pale, yet tan, looks. His hair, to his dismay, looked like feathers sticking up everywhere, and when he calmed down, they flattened. And on his back were a pair of golden wings. He left the bathroom feeling quite silly, as he had left so abruptly.

Upon entering the room where Genkai, Yuskue, and the others were, he felt many eyes turn to him.

"Why did you go running off like that, idiot?" Genkai asked. Phoenix looked at her, his hair poofing up, showing he didn't like the attention. Phoenix sighed.

"Remember when you made a comment about my hair-color?" He asked his soon-to-be-mom. She looked at him weirdly, but nodded.

"Well before appearing here, I had hair that was black as a raven's feather, and emerald colored eyes. Genkai looked at him, the expression in her eyes showing complete surprise.

"You're hair and eye-color changed?"

"Yeah?" Phoenix said. He then shrugged.

"Oh well, strange stuff always happens around me." Genkai gave him a look saying something along the lines of, 'Ya think?'

"We will continue this later." Genkai said giving him yet another evil eye. Phoenix sat down, sighing in relief.

"OKAY!" The clapping of hands drew everyone's attention to Yuskue's mom.

"Let's see what we can do about adopting you!" She said, continuing her previous outburst.

"Your papers don't exist right?" She asked Phoenix, who nodded.

"Then we will have to create some." She thoughtfully tapped her chin. Yuskue and Phoenix shifted in their seats, not liking the look in her eye.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phoenix screamed a bit loudly as he was dragged through the doorway. Yuskue and his friends look after him with sympathy in their eyes.

"Yuskue, do you think he will be alright?" Kurama asked, looking once again through the window to see Phoenix being dragged by Genkai and Yuskue's mom, with Yukina following. Yuskue gave an unsure grin, "He probably will be fine. I hope. If they take him shopping, maybe not."

Hiei and Kurama shuddered. They remembered getting dragged on one of their shopping trips, it was terrifying. The women had gotten about 70 months' worth of clothes and made them carry it all.

"If they are I feel for the kid." Kuwabara said. Every male once again shuddered.

~with Phoenix~

Phoenix's eyes were wide with fear. He didn't know what they were going to do with him, but the talk of getting him clothes genuinely terrified him. Women and clothes, two things that really could frighten a man when put together. A shadow moved in the corner of his eye. Turning his head and nearly getting whiplash, he spotted the movement. It was a set of twins. One male and one female. He could feel something pulling him towards their direction, but unaware of which one it was.

* * *

Hello faithful readers! I would like to ask which of the twins should be Phoenix's (a.k.a. harry) soul-mate. Also if you are working on a story, I will be happy to help. Just bounce a few ideas off of me. I'll help to the best of my ability.

Shiro: The twins are oc got it? She owns them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Phoenix didn't have time to figure out which one the feeling was coming from. He was dragged away without any warning. They dragged him to a shop with kimonos. Unluckily for him, only Genkai would help him find any clothes, because the other two women were getting something for themselves.

In short, Phoenix had to carry clothes. He wanted to escape but Genkai had already shoved him into a changing room with about 12, maybe 13, yukata. Genkai smirked when he came out blushing, saying he didn't know how to put it on.

"Genkai, could we please get me some normal clothes?" Phoenix pleaded.

"I can't wear this! I can't put it on, and I'm not Japanese!"

"Deal with it, idiot. You need to fit in, and you do look Japanese." Genkai stated. Phoenix deflated. When Genkai helped put the clothes on him, he blushed so much, he could be called a heater. Honestly, the heat could be felt a meter away. Phoenix, though, wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about the twins, and which one gave him the feeling of a string pulling him to them. Genkai snapped her fingers in front of his face, effectively gaining his attention.

"We are done here." Genkai said simply, giving him the 4 kimonos they had bought.

"We better go help those other two, Kami knows how much they are buying. Phoenix's face visibly paled.

"Let's go stop them." He said walking away. Genkai walked beside him, inwardly laughing at his face. When they left the shop, Phoenix spotted the twins again, he took in the details of their faces, and walked away. Genkai had noticed his gaze, followed it, and didn't say anything.

* * *

Hello again! Don't be mad at me for not uploading, I didn't have any inspiration! *dives behind classroom desks*

Shiro: Well, we couldn't help either. *hiding behind me*

Kuro: For one I agree with the idiot. *gets beamed in the head by a pencil*


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Time Skip_

"Smile Phoenix!" Yuskue yelled. "It's your birthday!" Phoenix laughed at his brothers antics.

"Seems like just yesterday I got you as a little brother, now I'm glad we did." Yuskue said. Phoenix stopped laughing and gave his brother the best dead-pan look he could with his lips twitching up. (this point on, Yuskue's mom is known as Asako. ~I don't know her name. tell me if im wrong~.) Asako walked in and seeing the boys sitting there at the table, she made a shush motion to Yuskue, and began to sneak up on Phoenix. Phoenix might have been good at many things but sensing danger wasn't one of them. She moved behind Phoenix, sat there for a second, before launching herself forward and tickling him.

"YUSKUE!" Phoenix shrieked while laughing.

"AHAHAHA HELP ME, HAHAHAHA." Phoenix gasped out.

"UNCLE, MOM, UNCLE!" Asako pouted.

"Awwwww, you're no fun." Phoenix sat up after laying on the floor gasping in air to refill his lungs.

"You….. tell…. me….. that…. I'm… no…. fun…. But I think….. that this isn't…. fun!" He got out. A loud screech rang through the air and annoyed looks settled in on their faces.

"Again?" Phoenix complained.

"Seriously, don't they ever give up?" Yuskue joined in.

"Maybe I should give them what they want….." Phoenix said, an evil smile sneaking it's way across his face. Yuskue took one look at the face, and ran out of the room.

"Where did Yuskue go?" Phoenix asked, blinking.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuskue stepped outside of the house, the look on Phoenix's face, honest to god, scared him. He shivered, didn't want to be on the receiving end of THAT face.

"I pity the poor souls that get in his way." Yuskue muttered.

"Why, hello young man." An old grandfatherly voice said. "By any chance is young Harry inside?" Yuskue looked at the area the voice came from. An old man with the _longest _beard he has ever seen was standing there.

"Who is this Harry?" He asked slowly backing away when he noticed a mad twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, now don't give me that my boy. You've been living with him for, oh around 9 years? Very ingenious, might I add, that you had him behind wards the first 3 years about 7 hours a day." Yuskue was sue the old man was mad now, I mean look at him. He _HAS_ to be insane.

"Listen up old man, the one whom I am living with is my adopted brother, who's name is _PHOENIX_!"

"Well, my boy. That is where you are wrong. He was, and still is Harry Potter." Yuskue distinctly remembered how he had told them what his old name was, and the old, crazy, out-of-his-mind, off-his-rocker, insane old man said, "EXACTLY, my boy. Your brother needs to attend my school, he needs to learn to control his abilities." Yuskue looked at the old man suspiciously.

"What do you mean abilities?"

"Very simple, my boy. Your brother has magic."

"Nope."

"What was that, young man? Why would you say that?"

"It's not my decision for my little brother to go. He has to want to go himself."

"Well then let's ask him!"

"Ask me what?" The voice of phoenix came from behind Yuskue. Yuskue thanked his lucky stars that Phoenix could disguise his demonic traits.

"Well my boy, how would you like to attend my school for magic?" Phoenix thought for a moment. He shrugged.

"Sure why not?"

The old man's face lit up in glee.

"Well let's get started!" The school year starts in a month. We need to catch you up! You've missed 3 years!"

"Phoenix glared at him.

"We COULD put me with the freshmen. Or I could have dual enrollment." The old man looked thoughtful.

"That's a wonderful idea, my boy!" Phoenix smiled, this was turning out exactly as he had planned. The old man was thinking something similar. Not that anyone else knew.

* * *

Finally, he's going to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 10, end until further notice

Chapter 10

Dumbledore left the house's occupants alone on the street, making his way from the house. He smirked. He would make sure young Mr. Potter, would become his personal martyr. The perfect weapon. He would use him to destroy all that oppose him, yes things would be better.

He will befriend young Ron Weasly and marry the youngest. He would then kill Mr. Potter, giving the money to the Weasly family, who would give him a little over half. The perfect plan.

He would have the fame of defeating another dark lord, and live longer. The life force of those with magic is very great indeed.

**BACK WITH PHOENIX**

Phoenix looked on as the old man walked away before disappearing. His eyes grew hard. Turning to his brother, he said as calmly as he could,

"You will have to have him watched. I don't trust him." Yuskue nodded, his face grim.

"I didn't trust him either. Not the sort of guy you can easily trust. And that damn twinkle!" Phoenix grinned. His brother hated how elders always looked like they knew EVERYTHING!

* * *

Hello people. I have almost completely lost inspiration for this. I will probably continue this, but not anytime soon. Probably. If you want to you can use this and write their own copy/version. just give me credit where it's due.


End file.
